How should i know
by RainbowMystery
Summary: Lucy has been getting terrible nightmares, she pushes them aside saying they're just dreams. But what happens when these nightmares has something to do with this new found power thats also a curse? why hasn't Lucy been to the guild? how dose natsu react ? will Lucy be able to go through this alone or will there be someone to help her. Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys this is my first store so please comment if you like or dislike. I'm good with criticism and feedback. hope you like._**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER ONE <em>

_Natsu's Part _

It seemed like a normal day at the guild Mira at the bar serving drinks, Canna drinking her money away singing to her so called "babies", Happy trying to impress Carla with a bouquet of fish, who just turns the other way to talk to Wendy who's telling her to be nicer. 'Come to think about it I think Carla's a vegetarian. I mean she doesn't eat anything' I thought as I over heard Gray who was sitting at a table telling everyone he doesn't have a stripping problem its just a disorder that he will grow out of.

"Huh ya right" I say as I walk up to the ice cube. He turns around, with a pissed off look on his face. This is gonna be fun

"What is that suppose to mean flame brain?" he yelled

"It means ice princess that your stripping habit is no disorder dude and you'd think that you would've grown out of it years ago and yet here we are with you stripping right now making poor little Wendy scared for life"

Just as I finished Gray turned around to see that Wendy was covering her bright red face and Juvia dancing with hearts above her head. At that moment he realized that he took off his pants and shirt without realizing it

"Sorry Wendy" Grey shouted as he ran out of the guild to get more clothe

Everyone went hysterical; laughing so hard they couldn't breath. Oh how I love Fairy tail the only place to find the biggest weirdo's you'll ever find. Specking of weirdo's I haven't seen Lucy yet today and it's already around noon. Out of all the crazy weird people I have ever met Lucy is by far is the weirdest. I know I shouldn't be calling her weird but there's a good reason I do:

You couldn't pay anyone to make her mad she's like the peppiest girl ever but once I do something wrong she's a devil! Her and Mira tie for scariest nicies hates when I come to visit and come through the window. I mean hello its just me her partner and best friend not that ice pervert or Santa. There should be nothing to worry about

spirits are seriously creepy. I mean there nice but really, _really _creepy. Take that cow thing for instance every time he comes out he says something perverted and it just ticks me right off. Then there's Loke who tries to marry her or take her out on a date ever chance he gets and all she dose is sigh, SIGH he's freakin hitting on her and she sighs and says no thank you. SHE DOSENT EVEN GETS MAD! I don't hate the dude but he sometimes gets on my nerves. The only decent ones are Plue and Virgo. Plue rocks man, he has sweet dance moves and doesn't do or say anything annoying that pisses me off besides the fact that HE gets to hug Lucy not me. And Virgo dose nothing that even annoys me besides the whole punishment thing, I mean come on its weird.

And 3. SHE HATES WHEN I SLEEP IN HER BED. I mean I know she's a girl and all but the beds sooo comfy and that's where I get the best sleep. I wouldn't complain if I were her because I don't complain about her skin condition that makes her face all red I mean come on be nicer Luce. come to think about it i haven't seen her in the guild in at least a month. where is she?

I've had enough I'm going to see if she's ok. Its not that I'm worried even though I am its just I need to see her. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning when I snuck in through her window to see that she was still sleeping. She's the only person I can watch sleep without getting board. Weird right? Maybe her weirdness is rubbing off on me

As I come up to her apartment I see that the window is slightly ajar. There's my way in. Its not that I hate the door it's just that every time I do the land lady is always there telling me I need more manners or I need to get a life. And to be honest the little rat thing around her neck scares me.

As I enter the room, I notice its all dark and gloomy, the beds lazily made. Her sent is weak but I can still smell it 'Hmm strawberry and vanilla' with a dash of salt? When I look around the room I see her curled up in the corner rocking silently back and forth. She wore a pink tank top and grey shorts. Her cloth are stained with tears and she looks like she hasn't eaten in days. 'What happened? Why is she like this?' were the only two thought in my mind as I approach the crying blonde.

"Lucy?" I say in the softest tone possible trying not to scare her. She looks up to reveal two puff red brown eyes. Now I know something's wrong her eyes don't have the glisten they used to. There's no trace of any emotion left in them, they're just two plain brown slates that I really don't like.

"N-Natsu?" she said in between sobs

"Lucy what happened" I ask sincerely. I'm seriously worried. I try to walk closer but am interrupted by her screaming

" NO DONT COME ANY CLOSER " her voice was cracking and more tears flowed out of her eyes

"Luce" I say as I take another step closer to her

" NO NATSU DONT, DONT COME ANY CLOSER I DONT WANT TO HURT YOU" she screams more tears flowing out of her eyes. I'm still walking closer and closer to the crying screaming blond in front of me.

' Hurt me, how could you hurt me' was all I was thinking ' why would she think she would hurt me'. I now stand in front of her and crouch down

"Lucy listen to me. Ok your not going to hurt me. I don't know why you would ever think that. Now please stop crying and tell me wants wrong," I say in a worried sincere tone.

She still continues to cry. I really don't know what to do. Growing up no one ever cried in front of each other so I don't know how to help. Ezra was nothing like this; she always got mad or ate cake. But this, this is bad; there's only one thing I know that calms her down. I hope it works. As I look at the blonde I bring her into a hug. I know she needs one because everyone dose. After a minute of just crying she hugs me back crying harder into my shirt. I try to comfort her rocking back and forth

" Ssshhhh. Lucy, its ok I'm here, you don't have to worry. You don't have to cry anymore" I say in a hushed tone

After 10 minutes she stopped crying and falls asleep in my arms. I carry her over to her bed and lay her down gently. I pull the covers over her and look out the window. It nighttime now the clock reads 9:30pm. How long was I here for? I don't care all I care about right now is knowing what happened to the happy, cheery, crazy blonde I knew. I watched her sleep for a bit to make sure she was ok. Her face twitched here and there. She lay peaceful until she started to stir and started crying. Without any thought I lay down with her and hugged her reassuring her everything was going to be all right. After a while she calmed down and went back to her peaceful sleep. I felt my eyes starting to shut and was swept away into the darkness. Dreaming of what would happen when they wake tomorrow morning. But that doesn't matter right now, all that I care about is right here

* * *

><p><strong>hi hoped you liked the first chapter. please don't forget to comment if you like or not so i know if i should continue. thank you <strong>

**RainbowMystery :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO  
>Lucy's Part<em>

For the last month or so now I've had really bad nightmares that haunt me in my sleep. At first they were just dreams no harm could come of it right? Wrong so much harm could come and I didn't even know. They started getting worse and more frequent to the point where I was scared to sleep or even close my eyes. I thought that a break from the busy city would help so 2 weeks ago I went to a little cottage in the forest to train and relax. I thought that not being around everyone would help. One day some men who seemed to be dark mages based on they're attire were walking in the forest when they spotted my cottage, they tried to attack but I was in no mood. Somehow I turned from scared to furious in a matter of seconds. I felt power serge from within me and that's when I backed out. When I woke up everything was gone and there was blood all over me, but not my own blood. I started crying freaking out trying to remember what happened that's when I saw them. I saw the figures from my nightmares standing behind the two lifeless bodies. I thought I was having another nightmare so I tried to wake myself but nothing changed. I was scared out of my mind. The two figures from my nightmares are now more detailed looking humans that each had their own devilish smile.

"Don't be scared Lucy Heartfillia this is just the beginning." The first one said. He had short pitch-black hair and piercing ice blue eyes. His skin was as pain as could be, almost death-like.

"We want to help you don't be afraid." The other one said. She had long pitch-black hair like the first and skin pale as death but the eyes were black, lifeless even. Their hair swept over their face making it impossible to stay calm around.

They both stretched out their hands

" COME WITH US LUCY HEARTFILLIA AND WE WILL **HELP **YOU WE _PROMICE" _They said in a loud creepy tone that sent shivers down my spine. I didn't trust them one bit mainly because I thought I was going crazy and it was all part of my imagination

" WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I screamed. I was tired and confused and even worse I was terrified.

" COME WITH US LUCY **WE WILL** HELP" the practically shouted a hint of anger in their voices hands still stretched out

"NOO I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME NOW GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE" I didn't know what to do I was stumbling backwards trying to get away from whatever they were. As I said that their faces darkened and the started approaching me with a murderous look in their eyes.

" WE HAVE WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS TO END NOW! **YOU WILL** COME WITH US " they

" NOOOOOOOO" I screeched as I felt the same power as last time surge through my body again. The ground began to shake and dirt rose from the ground. Their faces were now full of fear.

_' __What's happening to me? Why do I have so much dark magic? Why are they scared and angry?' _

Was all I was thinking as they raised their hands that had a dark aura around them slowly draining the life out of me.

'_This is it, I'm going to die_' as my mysterious magic stabled they stopped, saying something I couldn't really make out to hear

" She's the one, she will lend us our freedom just a little more time and we're free"  
>Was all I heard before I blacked out into utter darkness.<p>

The nightmares were back but now they were more vivid and felt so real:  
><em>First I saw what I did two those two poor people in the forest that's when I saw that they were in the very first night mare I had, they were dead on the ground covered in blood with me sitting not too far away smiling like a loon. I couldn't believe I did that; I would never do that right?<br>Out of nowhere __**they**__ come out of nowhere down right pissed off._

_"__IF YOU DO NOT HELP US WE WILL BE VERY ANGREY. AND SINCE YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONLY THING WE WANTED WE WILL TAKE AWAY ANYTHING THAT BRINGS YOU HAPPYNESS" __**they**__ yelled as they turned into black mist and shot straight at me. I had no time to process what was happening before the darkness consumed me once again_

_(End of nightmare)_

I wake up with dry tears on my face and my head kills. As I look around I notice I'm in my apartment, in my bed.

" How did I get back home?" I asked myself not expecting an answer

" We brought you here" someone says behind me, hoping to see my friends who are worried about where I had gone. I haven't seen them in forever, but no the two people I see are the last two people I never wanted to see again. **Them**. I kind of feel bad I don't know their names

"Before you freak out again please allow us to explain ourselves ok?" He said kindly  
>I nod in response, as he continues<p>

"I am James and this is Lea we are your families inner darkness, we have been imprisoned for 300 years hoping for someone strong enough to let us free and you Lucy are the perfect person for the job. When you were first born you we didn't know if you would survive the tragic fate that you would have when you were to grow up but as we watched you grow up we knew you would be the one to break the curse. We have no contact with you until a few months ago when you helped out 3 other people take down a dark guild, there was a shirtless dude, a woman with WAY too many swords and a dude with pink hair I think it is, no its more Salman. Anyway we impressed by your strength that we decided that it was time you banish the curse before it activates Obviously it didn't work out that well. Instead of your soul accepting dark magic of the curse it rejected it causing your nightmares and outburst of random energy. We are here to help you down the right path and not the path that leads to destruction because we know your guild master wont like that."

"You, Me and James are now one. Only you can see us unless we want others to see us this helps because we can help you when you need us most" lea said

"We know what happened back at the cottage and we are sorry that we didn't help sooner but if it makes you feel any better they were from a dark guild hired to attack the mayor" James said

" Ok so you are here to help me?" I asked. They nodded " SO WHY DID YOU ACT ALL FLUFFIN CREEPY LIKE YOU WANTED TO KILL ME BACK AT THE COTTAGE!"

"Ummmm" lea said

"We thought it would be fun and it was your face was priceless," James said and then the two started laughing. I just stood there with no expression on my face " we're sorry"

"So what happens if I don't set you guys free?" I asked curiously. Their faces darkened and they looked pissed and scary again

"YOU WILL DIE" they said in union " AND SINCE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY KIDS FOR US TO ASK AND CONTACT WITH WE WILL GO TO HELPLESS STRANGERS. AND WE WONT BE AS NICE BECAUSE EVERYONES PERSONALITY IS DIFFERENT SO WE WILL BECOME DEMONS OF THE NIGHT AND I DON'T WANNA DO THAT SO PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP US OR ELSE WE WILL DIE TOO " Lea pleaded. I don't know where they got that I'm not helping them because I never said it. I look over at James and he looks as if he could kill

"Because you said no dear Lucy, we will come and YOU WILL pay the price for being rude and mean to us" he said. Ok now I know I never did anything mean or rude is he feeling ok?

"JAMES NO SHE DIDN'T SAY THAT" Lea yelled to him. He just brushed it off and walked towards me. I didn't realize until it was too late that he was now holding a knife. Before I could do anything he quickly cut my wrist, said something that I couldn't hear and then disappeared. Just before he did I noticed his eyes were red and angry. From that point on I knew he was the true dark side and lea was there to balance him off

Lea came rushing over to me because I guess I fell over because I face first with the floor. She bandaged up my wrist apologized and disappeared. I was alone again. Great.

It's been a week since I killed two people for no reason, since I found out that I had a dark side. (Ok maybe two dark sides.) It's been 2 whole months since I saw my friends and Natsu.

Why did I say his name separately? Shouldn't I miss everyone the same way? Why all of these thoughts all of a sudden. Get yourself together Lucy. I open my window a little bit so fresh air could come in. That's when I felt a little lonely so I summoned Plue to cheer me up and to talk to.

He's just so easy to talk to. I started telling him everything that happened from the nightmares to James and Lea. That's when I felt the most pain possible course through my body stopping me from saying anything else. I cried in pain, IT HURT LIKE HELL. I look back at Plue who was being held by his nose by the demon who calls himself James who had a knife to Plue's neck. Tears started streaming down my face

" LEAVE HIM ALONE HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING HES JUST A DOG" I scream as James takes a look at Plue

" This is a dog? I thought this was a miniature messed up breed of a unicorn. And he did do something. Actually you did something, you care about your spirit and their freedom but not mine so therefore you both will pay. I keep my promises dearie," he said cold heartedly as he puts the knife away placing Plue back on the ground kicking him senselessly.

"NOOOO STOP PLEASE" I scream. Tears running down my face watching Plue who's almost at his breaking point " PLUE GO BACK PLEASE"  
>James looks at me weirdly then notices that Plue has disappeared and all that was left was gold sparkles falling to the ground.<p>

"So he was a spirit? I was right? Omg ok now I feel better he didn't actually get hurt. But seriously what type of dog is that I want one" he asks me jokingly. That's when I lost it

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT HE MAY BE A SPIRIT BUT HE FEELS PAIN, HES NOT JUST SOMETHING YOU CAN PLAY AROUNG WITH THEM SEND THEM AWAY. THEY HAVE FEELINGS THEY FEEL PAIN" I screeched. I guess he didn't like the fact that I had just yelled at him because I kept feeling more and more pain. I collapsed in a corner and stated to get nightmares when my eyes weren't even closed. There was just so much pain I felt like I was being ripped apart while being burned to death. He was killing me physically, mentally and emotionally. All the nightmares where off me wiping out Fairy Tail because they didn't notice me gone for a whole month. Me killing everyone one by one showing no mercy. Me killing those who I considered my brothers, sisters, BEST FRIENDS.

"Don't forget don't tell anyone about me and lea because we like to be and stay a secret, but if you do I will kill them. Have nice mares LUCY" was all he said before leaving me in my dark cold room all alone with traumatizing scenes flooding my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

That's how I ended up like this. I haven't moved from my spot in over day. The visions still haunting me no matter what I do. The pain is now bearable but still hurts. I heard my window creek open someone walking in. Right as I try to look who it is images poor into my mind of me brutally murdering everyone I know. I try to hide my sobs but I guess I was unsuccessful because I heard them jump off my bed only to walk closer to me.

" Luce?" they say softly. Wait I know this voice only one person has that voice it has to be him.

" N-Natsu?" I say in between my sobs. Waiting for a response seems like forever.

" Lucy, what happened?" he asks in a worried tone. He takes a few steps closer and I get those visions again but this time, I know who I'm killing and where. It hurt more as he got closer, the mares more intense. I felt dark power boiling up inside me as I think

_' __He now wants to see me? Its been over a month!_' I throw those thoughts away, knowing that **they're** making me think that. I didn't want to hurt him

" NO DON'T COME ANY CLOSER" I scream my voice cracking because of the crying. His face went from sad and calm to sad and confused. More tears flow out of my eyes uncontrollably

"Luce" he says as he takes a step closer worry in his eyes

" NO NATSU DONT, DONT COME ANY CLOSER I DONT WANT TO HURT YOU" I scream. More tears flood my eyes making my vision even blurrier. I don't want to hurt him, I really don't but he's such a stubborn bull sometimes.

He walks closer and crouches down in front of me, now putting both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Lucy listen to me. Ok your not going to hurt me. I don't know why you would ever think that. Now please stop crying and tell me wants wrong," he says so sure of himself.

I want to tell him I really do but I don't want him to get hurt, he's not like Plue where he can disappear and come back fine. Just remembering what happened to Plue brings more tears to my eyes. He pulls me into a hug rubbing my back as I cry even more then before if that's even possible. After a while I hug him back to reassure he didn't do anything wrong. Still crying he rocks back and forth saying

"Ssshhhh. Lucy, its ok I'm here, you don't have to worry. You don't have to cry anymore," he says in a hushed tone. Surprisingly right after he said that the nightmares went away along with the urge to kill.

I stopped crying after a while and I guess I fell asleep in the warm arms of Natsu. He was so confortable who wouldn't fall asleep? I felt him pick me up and place me on my bed. All I heard after that were light steps and the window creek.

He was gone,

He left me.

HE left me

He LEFT me

He left ME

Were the only words relaying in my head and after a while the nightmare came.

This one **they** knew would set me off.

**They **wanted me to be alone.

**They** didn't want me to be near anyone especially Natsu, and** they **wanted to make it clear.

This by far was the worst mare they have given me so far. _It was about Natsu and I facing a beastly dragon. The only thing the dragon wanted was me dead for some reason and Natsu just handed me over like it didn't matter. Like he knew what was going to happen and didn't care and walked away without saying a word. Just gone. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. How could he do this? That wasn't Natsu. He would never do that right? Right?_

All of a sudden it stopped. All the mares gone. All the sadness gone. _'What just happened? Am I bi-polar? I think I should go to a doctor this is starting to get confusing'. _ Was all I thought before I was swept into a more comforting dream. Tonight was the first time in two months I got to sleep without a nightmare. I felt so warm and fuzzy. I was happy I guess. I didn't really care, I was just happy to realize someone cared.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

_Lucy's Part_

I woke up to a bright light flashing over my eyes and an incredibly warm feeling; _did I leave my heater on? _Aw well, last night was the bed sleep I had in months. Crazy as it seems. I try to stand but something's holding me down from the waist. What the hell? I open my eyes and see Natsu? Seriously what the hell! Did he stay the whole night? Did he actually care? I blushed at the idea. No he didn't care right? Right? God what's wrong with me lately? UUHHGGGG. Forget it. There's no point in getting up he's not going to let go, might as well go back to sleep.

_Natsu's part _

I woke up really early. Like super early, I don't know why but I did, and what I woke up to is like the best thing ever, wait did I just say that a sleeping Luce beside me is the best thing ever? What the hell. She's my best friend; ya that make it sound less creepy right? Of course it dose.

I look over and see Luce, face soft and peaceful and probably smooth, lips plump and pink. Her hair cascading her face in an angelic way. I realize that I'm holding onto her waist and blush. Wait what the fluff did I just freakin blush. ME BLUSH. What's wrong with me? Ok there's a lot of this wrong with me but THIS, this has never happened before. Man I need to talk to that ice freak about this. Ya he may seem like a jerk but he's like a brother that's why we fight like that.  
>Ok I admit she's really pretty ok no she's hot. Ya I get it. I knew ever since I met her that she was attractive but I didn't know how to even deal with it so I'm acting dense. And let me tell you something it freakin hurts. SHE IS SO OBLIVIOUS. People call me dense, but if I am then she's like a meteor and I'm a pebble. There's a huge difference. She walks down the street and all of the guys on the road stop and stare at her, like in the bad way. Gray says it's something called "ogling" or something I didn't really listen, but I know for a fact their thoughts are anything but innocent. I can see it in their eyes! So to sum it up she doesn't even notice! Like seriously.<br>Anyway I know I have feelings for her and that I love her but I have to keep it to myself because I dint want to ruin this friendship we have. That's why I said it hurts, but seeing her like this with me helps a lot. As a dragon slayer I'm…. over protective you can say so … ya you can figure that one out. But to know she is so peaceful in my arms helps sooo much.  
>I notice that she's starting to move and pretend to be asleep because I don't want to look creepy. She tries to get up then stops, sighs and goes back to sleep. Like I said weird and oblivious, she didn't even kick me out of her bed. BEST MORNING EVER. I'm not injured, have Luce in my arms and not that hungry and happy … oh shit where's happy!<p>

_Lucy's part  
><em>Right as I finally got back to sleep someone's shacking me awake.. Damit Natsu I want to sleep. Aw well.

"Luce, its time to get uppp" he sings

"Five more minutes"

" No now" he demands

" Fiiinnneee" I groan as I start getting up and walking to my dresser but am stopped when he grabs my wrist "what is it" I say confused as to why his attitude randomly changed, not gonna lie kinda freaked out

"What happened last night Luce?" he whispered. I seriously think that everybody is a little bi-polar like seriously!

"What are you talking about?" I say. Oh ya shoot I forgot about last night. Play it cool Lucy

"Lucy you know what I'm talking about " his voice getting louder

" Don't worry Natsu just… Nightmares, anyway you want breakfast?" I say a little to quickly hoping he'll fall for it, who am I kidding I'm not gonna give him enough time to answer. Before he could even reply I get my cloth and get ready. When I get out he's still there waiting on my bed. He was about to say something before I cut him off

" Ill go make breakfast now" and with that I went and made breakfast. I can literally hear lea laughing at me. Aw well James is cursing me. I mentally sigh. I have to apologize to him soon. Maybe after Natsu leaves? Idk

_Natsu's part_

She's acting weird, but then again its Lucy so ill leave it at that for now

_Lucy's part_

"Lucy are you going to the guild today?" he asks me while I'm chopping peppers for omelets slowly cause he's talking and its rude to be distracted when someone's talking

" Ya. Why?" I reply

"No reason just asking" he responds, " just that happy miss's you and so dose everyone else"

"ok" I say " by the way where is happy?" I say as I turn to look at him

"I don't know, I think he's still at the guild from yesterday, I left him there to go find you"

" o really then we should go find him" I tell him. All of a sudden I get really dizzy. I can see that Natsu already looks worried. Damit

" Luce are you sure your ok you almost fell over" he said as I realize he's now right beside me.

" Ya I'm fine Natsu don't worry, here its done" I say as I hand him his plate and walk to the table with my own. Must have been from lack of sleep or something.

We finish eating in silence, when we were done I washed the dish and we headed to the guild.

This is going to be a long day


End file.
